Brown Eyes
by angelraine
Summary: Draco and Hermione recall how they got together while listening to the song Brown Eyes DHr and a bit of RHr


Author's Notes:

This is one of my spur-of-the-moment fics. One moment I knew I was only listening to the song and now, I'm making a fic for it. I decided this would be a DracoHermione fic since I love the pair oh-too-much. Hhehee

To those who read my other fics and now is reading this: please don't hate me for not finishing the other fics. I was busy with schoolwork and I get too many flames every time I post a chapter. I intend to finish it and I will post it as soon as I finish the last chapter.

This is Brown Eyes by Destiny's Child. I tweaked it a little to fit the whole DracoHermione ship.

R&R okay? But please, no more flames.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hermione, Harry, Ron, Lavender, Ginny, Susan, Pansy, Blaise, and Draco. JK owns them. I also don't own the song. It's owned by the Destiny's Child.

Hermione was sitting on the floor of their common room, the Head Boy and Head Girl's common room, with Draco resting on her lap. She was playing with his blond hair while he was sleeping. She suddenly thought of a song she used to listen to. She decided to play that music and conjured a cd player and waved her wand to her bedroom door. "Aloha Mora." The door automatically opened and she said, "Accio Destiny's Child CD." She opened the cd case and placed the cd inside the cd player and immediately played the song called: Brown Eyes."

_Remember the first day when I saw your face  
Remember the first day when you smiled at me  
you stepped to me and then you said to me  
I was the woman you dreamed about  
_

_Flashback: Seven Years Ago_

_Hermione was walking with Susan Bones on the way to the Great Hall. They were chattering about how they would enjoy studying at Hogwarts._

"_I am so excited going here." Susan said. "My mom said this was the best…"_

_Hermione was listening until someone caught her eye. A boy with blond hair and grey eyes was walking with two huge boys that looked like the only thing they do is eat. 'He's cute.'_

_Then, the boy looked at her. He smiled and dismissed his acquaintances and tried to walk toward Hermione. _

_She smiled back. She made a little wave which made Susan notice her. Susan looked at who she was waving._

"_Hermione, just a little piece of advice…" Susan said. "Stay away from Malfoys. The family is a big supporter of You-Know-Who."_

_Hermione answered. "Oh, I see."_

_But still, the boy made his way toward her. Seeing that, Susan left and said, "Be careful, Hermione."_

_The boy said, "Hi, I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."_

_Hermione answered, "Hermione. Hermione Granger."_

_Draco winced. "You're not pureblood?"_

"_I'm muggleborn." Hermione said proudly. "Is there something of the matter?"_

"_All of the type of magical folk, I hate Mudbloods the most." Draco said. He was about to leave when he whispered to Hermione. "You're just the girl that I'm looking for." Then, he left._

_Hermione just stared at his back as he walked away. 'Draco Malfoy…'_

_End Flashback_

Draco saw that Hermione was thinking. "Is there something of the matter, love?"

"I just remembered how we met seven years ago." Hermione answered. She continued playing with his hair.

Draco stood up. "Your turn to lie down." He sat with his legs closed.

"Thank you." She lied down and closed her eyes.

Draco caressed her face. 'Hermione… My Hermione.'

_Remember the first day when you called my house  
Remember the first day when you took me out _

_We had butterflies although we tried to hide  
and we both had a beautiful night  
_

_The way we held each others hand  
the way we talked the way we laughed  
It felt so good to find true love  
I knew right then and there you were the one_

_FlashBack: Nine Months Ago_

_Hermione just finished her rounds that night and she went back to the common room she shared with Draco._

_Draco was already inside when she entered. He was reading a book until she came in. He immediately placed down the book and called, "Granger."_

_Hermione looked at him. "What do you want, Malfoy?"_

"_I was wondering if you want to go to Hogsmeade with me this coming weekend." He blushed._

_Hermione just stared at him. 'Malfoy's asking me out?'_

"_Would you?"_

"_What about Pansy?"_

"_She's going with Blaise." Draco quickly answered. "So, how about it? You and me?"_

_Hermione smiled. "Sure. It's not like Ron or Harry will take me. Ron has Lavender and Harry has Ginny."_

_That weekend, everybody was surprised to see Hermione and Draco together. Harry and Ron were against it but Hermione convinced them that everything would be okay._

_Draco asked, "Where do you want to go?" He was actually nervous asking her. He might offend her in her choice of places._

_Hermione shrugged. "How about Three Broomsticks?" 'What the heck am I doing? Why am I this nervous? It's just Malfoy.'_

_Draco nodded. "Very well then, let's go."_

_They went inside and ordered some drinks. Draco told Hermione about how Crabbe and Goyle fell rolling down the dungeons because they were arguing who was going to eat the last muffin._

"_So yeah. Crabbe grabbed the muffin and then, he went rolling down and Goyle followed him in order to get the muffin back." Draco controlled his laughs._

_Hermione laughed a lot. "That-that was-was the funniest story-I've ever heard-in ages." She continued laughing._

_After their little break in Three Broomsticks, they just roamed around Hogsmeade and Draco bought Hermione a red rose. "For you."_

_Hermione felt flattered. "Thank you. How come you got nicer?"_

_Draco shrugged. "I guess that's the effect of Voldemort's downfall."_

_Hermione suddenly got a little idea. "Malfoy, come a little closer to me."_

_Draco obeyed and Hermione kissed his cheek. "Thank you for giving me a wonderful day."_

_End FlashBack  
_

Draco suddenly snickered as he remembered the whole first date. Hermione looked up at him. "Why are you laughing? Is the song wrong for the moment?"

That was the first time he noticed the music. "What is that?"

"It's a cd player. It plays muggle music." Hermione answered. "I just loved the music but if you don't, I'll turn it off."

Draco listened for a little. "Don't turn it off, Hermione. I think I like the melody of the song."

Hermione and Draco made eye contact when the chorus came up. They were both smiling at each other.

_  
I know that she loves me cause she told me so  
I know that she loves me cause her feelings show  
when she stares at me you know that she cares for me  
you see how she is so deep in love  
I know that she loves me cause its obvious  
I know that she loves me cause it's me he trusts  
and she's missing me if she's not kissing me  
and when she looks at me her brown eyes tell it so  
_

"Hermione," Draco started. "Your brown eyes really tell me so, like in that song."

Hermione smiled. "What did my brown eyes tell you?"

"That you love me a lot."

"I tell you that everyday. You don't need my brown eyes to know so." Hermione answered and closed her eyes.

Draco answered. "What your eyes tell me is a little assurance though."

Hermione asked, "Can we just sit in the chair now? I am getting tired of this position."

Draco looked slyly at her. "And what position would you want us to be in?"

She sat up and quickly blushed. "Don't say that now. After we graduate, I promise we'd do what you've been asking me a few days ago."

Draco laughed. "I was just kidding." Draco stood up. Hermione looked at him and he immediately carried her. "Glad you're not that heavy." Draco sat in the armchair and made Hermione sit in his lap. "Better?"

Hermione snuggled closer to him. "Yeah." She quickly closed her eyes and immediately fell asleep.

_  
Remember the first day, the first day we kissed  
remember the first day we had an argument  
we apologized and then we compromised  
and we haven't argued since  
_

'Yeah. I remember that first time…' Draco thought. 'And we never really fought after that.'

_FlashBack: Six Months Ago_

_It was a peaceful Saturday morning until Hermione ran back to her bedroom and slammed the door shut in front of Draco's face. "I don't want to see you ever again."_

_Draco banged his fists in the door. "Hermione, it's not my fault. Pansy –" _

"_I don't want to hear anything from you, after I caught you making out with that slut. I though you love me…" He heard her sniff. "Now, I hate you!" Hermione placed a silencing charm on the door. 'I just don't want to believe him right now.' _

_Hermione stayed in her room that Saturday. Harry and Ron went inside their common room. They say Draco sitting in front of Hermione's door._

_Ron said. "That happened to me too, mate. Just last year, before we broke up." _

"_You look too miserable mate." Harry said. "She can't stay angry at you forever, you know."_

_Draco, Harry, and Ron became friends when Hermione told her two best friends that she loves Draco and vice versa. They learned to get along, for the girl's sanity to stay._

_Harry asked, "What made her so angry anyway?"_

"_She saw Pansy kissing me."_

"_Sure it's not the other way around?" Ron asked. "That's the same thing that happened to me. One day, Lavender wanted to give me a kiss. She did and Hermione came along…"_

"_Ron, I thought it was the other way around?" Harry asked. "And don't make Draco feel more miserable than ever."_

"_Sorry." Ron said sarcastically. "I was only trying to help."_

"_By what? By making me feel miserable?" Draco stood up. "It's not my fault she hated you and then you guys only ended up friends."_

_Harry said. "Woah. Guys, stop this." No matter how much Harry asked them to stop, they kept bickering._

_On the other side of the door, Hermione was covering her ears from the constant bickering outside her door. She cant take it anymore and opened her door. "WOULD YOU GUYS CUT THAT OUT? I'M TRYING TO THINK HERE!"_

_The three guys looked at her. Hermione closed the door again._

_Draco quickly said, "Mi, baby. I'm sorry. Forgive me. It was Pansy who was kissing me, not the other way." He was talking to her door but he knew she was listening._

_Hermione answered, "I DON'T CARE!"_

"_Baby, I'm really sorry. Throw me a Killing Curse if you want to, just forgive me!" Draco said desperately. He knelt down._

"_Man, I didn't beg that hard." Ron said._

_Hermione finally opened the door. "You sure you weren't the one kissing Pansy?"_

_Draco nodded, walked with the use of his knees and held Hermione's hand. "Yes. Yes."_

_Hermione knelt down and smiled. "I forgive you." She kissed Draco's cheek._

"_Told you, you should have begged." Harry said as he saw the sweet scene._

_End FlashBack_

'That was unforgettable.' Draco thought and looked at his angel's face and listened.

_Remember the first day we stopped playing games  
Remember the first day you fell in love with me  
It felt so good for you to say those words  
Cause I felt the same way too _

'When was the first day I fell in-love with her?' Draco thought. 'Oh, yeah. Seven years ago but I proposed nine months ago. And then, that ruse happened.'

_Flashback: Seven months and two weeks ago _

_Harry screamed, "WHAT? YOU F-F-FELL I-I-IN-L-LOVE W-W-WITH MALFOY?"_

_Hermione blushed. "Yeah. He sorta asked me to be his girlfriend last week and I told him if you guys agree, I'd agree."_

_Ron said, "We let you go out with him a few times and now, you're asking us if you could be his girl." _

_Harry and Ron looked at each other. They burst out laughing. "You know, Hermione we're not your parents. The way you asked us, man, I felt like you're my daughter and I'm your father." Harry said._

_Ron nodded. "But, none the less, we can't let you be Malfoy's girlfriend. He's pure evil."_

_Hermione reasoned. "He changed. You just didn't realize it but he did change."_

"_You'll just be one of his concubines, like Pansy. Don't do that to yourself." Harry said. "We don't want you to suffer."_

_Draco suddenly came in their common room without knocking. "Guys, I assure you she's not going to be my concubine. I love her and she's the only girl I love."_

_Ron and Harry turned around. They were now serious. "How can we be sure you won't hurt her, ferret face?" Ron asked._

_Draco answered quickly. "Why would I hurt someone I truly love?"_

"_Guys, please don't fight." Hermione said. "For my sake, please learn to get along. I'd go nuts if you don't."_

_No one answered her. Harry and Ron looked very angry. Draco looked confident and Hermione looked worried. The tension in the air was getting heavy until Harry and Ron laughed. _

_Ron asked, "You… You fell for that?"_

_Draco looked confused. "What's going on, Hermione?"_

_Hermione walked toward Draco. "You see, they told me they'd agree if they saw your surprised and confused face one last time so I made this play."_

_Ron laughed. "Yeah. Now we're satisfied. Go on and snog, we won't mind."_

"_I'll pretend you didn't say that, Ron." Hermione answered._

_Draco slipped his arm around his waist and got her closer to him. "But it sounds like a good idea, baby. How about it?"_

_Hermione whispered. "We'd do that later, okay?" Then, she kissed him again_

_End FlashBack_

This time, Draco was laughing loudly, waking Hermione upHermione looked at her laughing boyfriend.

"So sorry, Mione." Draco said. "I just can't help myself."

Hermione pouted. "You're laughing at me?"

Draco smiled. "Not really. I just though of that ruse you staged."

"Oh, that. How could I forget? You really were confused." Hermione laughed a little.

"You're so good at manipulating." Draco said.

"No." Hermione answered. "I'm just a good director, that's all."

_  
The way we held each others hand  
the way we talked the way we laughed  
it felt so good to fall in love  
and I knew right then and there you were the one _

Unconsciously, he took her hand and kissed it. "Still soft. Like that time in the dance."

Hermione answered. "Of course it's still the same. The dance was last week." She stared into his kind, grey eyes.__

I know that he loves me cause he told me so  
I know that he loves me cause his feelings show  
when she stares at me you know that she cares for me  
you see how he is so deep in love  
I know that he loves me cause its obvious  
I know that he loves me cause it's me he trusts  
and he's missing me if he's not kissing me  
and when he looks at me his silver eyes tell it so  


'His eyes used to be filled with hate. Now, it's filled with love, love for me.' Hermione thought. Then, she sighed.

_  
I'm so happy so happy that you're in my life  
And baby now that you're a part of me  
You showed me, showed me the true meaning of love  
and I know he loves me _

"What's the matter?" Draco asked, upon hearing her sigh.

"Nothing. I'm just glad I fell in-love with you." She snuggled again and fell back to sleep in his lap.

Draco stared at her for a moment and conjured a blanket. He covered it around both of them, using magic of course. Then, he closed his eyes as the song ended.

__

I know that she loves me cause she told me so  
I know that she loves me cause her feelings show  
when she stares at me you know that she cares for me  
you see how she is so deep in love  
I know that she loves me cause its obvious  
I know that she loves me cause it's me she trusts  
and she's missing me if she's not kissing me  
and when she looks at me her brown eyes tell it so

She looks at me and her brown eyes tell it so

"I love you, Hermione." He whispered and fell asleep.


End file.
